


Rocky Mountain High

by CelestriaNebula



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Stiletto Heels, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestriaNebula/pseuds/CelestriaNebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just arrived back at the hotel after a long hiking trip, Benedict and his girlfriend have a little bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocky Mountain High

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what disclaimers would apply here, but if you think of any, please apply them. This is pure fiction, as much as I wish it were real...
> 
> Wrote this a while ago. Don't like it as much as some of my other fics, but it's good enough to post, I guess!
> 
> *please please please comment!*

# Rocky Mountain High

You let the hot water run over your body as your muscles relaxed. Your hiking trip in the Colorado Rockies had exhausted you, and the rain that had started falling on your way back to the Visitor's Center did not help. 

You scrubbed away the mud from the trail and the cold of the rain when you heard the curtain rustle behind you. You turned around, startled, but it was only your boyfriend Benedict, who himself had taken a shower just before you. Your very sexy, very naked boyfriend, you noted with interest. 

"Ben you startled me," you said, releasing the gasp of surprise you took when he came in. 

"Sorry, love, I just couldn't help myself," he murmured as he wrapped one arm around your waist and brushed your cheek with the other hand, pressing your bodies together and capturing your lips. It was one of Those kisses, the ones that existed for the enjoyment of themselves, slow, soft, sensual. The ones that claimed all your attention and made your breath quicken. 

The working part of your brain reminded you that your hair was still full of shampoo, so when Ben released you from his kiss, you leaned your head back to let the hot water rinse away the suds, leaving Ben a wide open invitation to explore the soft skin of your throat. 

He accepted gladly, tasting your clean skin and following the gentle contour of the muscles, paying particular attention to the hollows behind your ear and above your artery. He felt your quickened pulse and smiled into the kiss, brushing his teeth above it, making you shiver and sigh. His hand brushed across your shoulder and down your back, grabbing your hip and grinding you up against his hardening cock. 

Ben suddenly tugged at your body, turning to press you up against the cold tile of the shower wall. You loved this, Benedict's hot skin pressed up against your front a strong contrast to the cold tile at your back, and your body trapped in between. If you weren't already wet from the shower and Ben's attention, you were now. Your hand grabbed the back of his scalp, tugging at the delicate follicles and you smiled as you heard his soft groan. 

You gasped when he suddenly attached his lips to your breast, softly brushing your nipple with his teeth before teasing it with his tongue. You arched your chest forward, encouraging him with soft sounds, but he held your hips firmly against the wall. Most of the time, you were an independent woman, despising men who thought they could dominate you, but with Ben, in the bedroom, his dominance was intoxicating. 

You needed him. Right. Now. 

"Ben!" You gasp, pulling him up from your chest. 

"Yes, darling?" he breathed, nipping your earlobe and tracing the shell of your ear with his tongue. 

You wrapped one leg around his hip, drawing him closer to where you desperately needed him, and digging your nails into his shoulder blade. He pulled back from the side of your neck, grinning at you before grabbing the backs of your thighs and lifting you up to bury himself in you. The angle was heavenly, and you both groaned. You pulled his mouth down into a desperately erotic kiss as he rocked his hips toward you. 

That same functioning morsel of your brain interrupted again. "Ben," you pant. "We should turn of the water."

"What?" He slowed and stopped his hips, completely buried in you. It made you want to cry out in frustration. 

"Water conservation and everything..." You manage. 

Benedict laughs in disbelief, resting his forehead against yours. "Your brain can handle thought at a time like this? Or aren't I doing a good enough job," he teased, grinding your hips together. 

"Ung, you're doing... Just fine," you groan. "When we get home, I promise, you can fuck me in the shower."

"Good," he purred, kissing behind your ear again as you clung to him. "I hope that will be sooner rather than later."

"Soon, very soon-ahh!" You cried out, throwing your head back as he bit down on your neck and thrust up against that perfect spot inside you. 

His eyes gleamed mischievously. "I love it when you're noisy."

"I love it when you fuck me," you retaliated, rolling your hips against his. 

He leaned in to kiss you, but pulled away, teasing. He appraised you silently for a moment before murmuring, "You have 15 seconds to get in that bed."

"And if I'm not?" You challenged. This was quickly becoming a game that you very much liked to play. 

His eyes narrowed, predatory, as he dug his nails into your ass. 

"Naughty girls must be punished."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He released your legs, and you braced yourself against the wall as he slid out of you and stepped out of the shower. You watched his delicious ass as he left the bathroom, grabbing a towel off the shelf and running it through his dripping brunette locks. 

"One," he called over his shoulder, snapping you back to reality. You didn't plan on making it to the bed before the countdown ended, but if you were going to play this game you needed to calm down. You did a quick 360 beneath the running water to focus on anything other than the man that awaited you in the next room. 

"Two."

You took a deep breath, opening your eyes and shutting off the water. 

"Three."

You peek around the corner and into the bedroom, but you can't see him. Good, he's not watching you. You decided you had time to brush your hair and dry off. Maybe even grab your stilettos if he's not watching...

"Four"

"Five"

"Six" 

"Seven"

His voice echoes, and you decide to sneak out to grab your stilettos from the suitcase. You bring a pair of heels with you everywhere, even to the Colorado Rockies, and these were Ben's particular favorite. Black patent leather with crystal studded heels. 

"Eleven"

"Twelve"

You're hair's not dry, but it's combed and you fluff it a bit and put on a touch of red lipstick. Ben won't know what hit him. 

"Thirteen"

"Fourteen"

You step out of the bathroom, smirking at your boyfriend as his eyes widen. He's naked and lounging on the pillows, but he momentarily forgets his count as you dropped the towel that hid your body. 

"Fifteen..."

You saunter over to him, with your hands on your hips you exaggerate their sway, and you revel in his distracted stare. He notices your heels and licks his lips, his eyes returning to your face as you stop at the edge of the bed. 

"You're late," he remarks. 

"But it was worth it," You smile, climbing onto the bed and straddling his hips, dragging your hands through his hair and leaning in close to his face, his hands coming to rest on your hips. "Don't you think?"

You lean in, connecting your lips. The kiss started slow, just soft lips and hot breath, but you deepened it after only a few seconds, brushing your tongue across his lips and pressing against his tongue. His hands caressed the back of your thighs, and yours explored his toned arms and chest. You wanted to control this situation as long as possible before he gave you whatever punishment you had earned. The thought made you shiver. 

You realized at that moment that you had just given control to the man beneath you, and he knew it. He sucked your tongue into his mouth, making you moan. He pulled back from the kiss and eyed you sternly. 

"Worth it or not, you disobeyed me." You squealed as he flipped you over onto your back, his legs pinning you to the bed and his hands captured your wrists above your head. His warm breath on your neck made you shiver again as his lips lingered just above the skin, making you desperate for contact. "Like I said before," he said, his voice a low rumble, "naughty girls must be punished."

You gasped and squirmed, trying to relieve some of the pressure between your legs, but he held you down. You realized suddenly that he had tied your wrists to the headboard with one of his silk ties; you were at his mercy, and you were absolutely aching for him. 

Ben chuckled when he saw your eyes widen in surprise as the tables turned, and darken with need and desire. Now free, his hands roamed your body, tracing lazy patterns across your skin, leaving it ablaze in his wake. You strained against your bonds, trying to make his teasing touch more solid, but he would not comply. 

"Tsk tsk, my dear." He scolded. "I am control now, remember? Bad girls cannot decide their own punishment."

Your body was still tense, but you stopped squirming. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl," he said. Beginning at your forehead, Benedict began placing teasing kisses along your nose, hovering just out of the reach of your lips before continuing straight down your neck beneath your chin, between your collarbones, between your breasts and right down to your belly button. As he began to kiss your pelvis, he looked up at you through those incredibly long lashes, never breaking eye contact as he moved to worship your inner thigh. 

The teasing was driving you mad; he was purposefully avoiding everywhere you wanted him to be. Damn those sinful, talented lips and hands. But as much as you wanted to, you knew begging would only delay your orgasm, and you were too turned on to be bad. Ben's dominance was complete. 

You settled for a whine as he teased closer and closer to your sex. Finally, he ran one long finger along the length of your dripping folds, brushing your clit making you cry out in frustration and unconsciously thrust your hips toward him. He examined his glistening finger, smirking up at you. 

"Look at you, you're moaning and writhing and dripping for me," he purred, shifting upward toward your face. "And I've barely even touched you..."

You moan at his dirty talk; it never ceases to make your brain go fuzzy, and Ben takes the opportunity to press two fingers into your mouth. You taste yourself on his skin, but you're so turned on you don't care. You're relieved to finally do something, so you desperately suck and massage his fingers. If he doesn't do something soon, you might scream, and you didn't know how well that would go over in your Colorado hotel. 

Benedict seemed to notice this as well, extracting his fingers from your mouth before grabbing your thighs and planting his mouth directly onto your quivering cunt. You arch your back, crying out in relief and pleasure. His hands held your hips to the mattress while his tongue explored the most intimate part of you, dividing his attention between your clit and dripping folds. 

Your wrists were beginning to get sore, but in your horny, hormone filled mind, the pain simply dissolved into the flood of pleasure signals. 

"This is punishment?" You gasp, glancing down at the erotic sight of your boyfriend's head between your legs. His eyes take on a wicked gleam. 

You called out Ben's name as he slipped one finger into your cunt, and then another, twisting them to stroke that divine spot inside you. He sucks your clit into his mouth before releasing it, leaving his fingers still inside you. 

"Beg."

You groan, clenching the walls of your vagina around his fingers, but it wasn't enough. 

"Tell me what you want."

You relent, pleading, "Ben please, I need you, Benedict, please!"

"Tell me..."

"I want you to fuck me with your fingers, make me scream with your fucking hot mouth around my clit, make me come, please Ben!"

He smiled, and kissed you gently on the lips. 

"No."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

You thought you might cry. This was the real punishment, and you almost hated him for it. 

He reached up to your wrists and released you from your bonds. You threw your arms around his neck, thanking every deity you could imagine that your punishment was over. You were back on even ground with your beloved man. 

He pulled you up so you sat on his lap, caressing his hands up and down the sides of your body as he dragged you into a lascivious kiss. You responded with the same desperation you felt wash off him, wrapping your legs tightly around his waist and your hands into his hair. He stroked the sides of your breasts, kissing down your neck to lick and suck at your nipples. 

You thrust up into his hands groaning, simultaneously rolling your hips and brushing your wet cunt on his painfully hard cock. He released your breast from his mouth groaning loudly, squeezing your waist with his hands and pressing his forehead into your collarbone. 

"Fuck, darling!"

"How has your self control lasted this long!?" You gasped. 

He growled, practically throwing you back against the pillows. 

"It hasn't."

And like a panther he attacked, driving his cock up into you, biting and sucking on your neck, your breasts, and finally your mouth as you held on for dear life. His thrusts were hard and deep, hitting your G-spot every time. You knew this wasn't going to last long. 

You squeezed the walls of your vagina around him, rewarded with a strangled cry of pleasure. 

"Fuck, darling, you're so gorgeous," he panted. 

"Ben, I'm close."

His thrusts become, if possible, harder, and the motion of his hips ground his whole body against you. When his pelvis pressed into your clit, you cried out, pulling him closer with your legs and digging your nails into his shoulder as your vagina clenched and your back arched, finally coming undone in the most reality-shattering orgasm you've had in weeks. 

You tugged again at the soft hair at the back of Ben's head, bringing him crashing down to join you in the pool of climactic pleasure. 

His body slowed, drawing out the last bits of your climax before kissing you on the lips and dropping down to lay beside you on the mattress. He caressed your cheek with the back of his fingers and you rubbed your hand along his biceps. You smiled at each other, bringing your lips together for a content, languid kiss. 

Ben pulled away and pulled you closer, kissing your forehead.

"God, love!" He chuckled, "that was bloody brilliant."

You laughed too. "You are a cruel, cruel lover, Benedict."

"You earned it, you little vixen!" He exclaimed, incredulous.

Giggling, you give him a quick smooch on the lips before tickling his ribs, making him squirm. He grabbed your wrists, kissing away the devious smirk on your lips. 

He pulled away chuckling, and stared deep into your eyes, his thumbs massaging your wrists still trapped in his large hands. The look in his eyes made your breath catch. 

"Ready for round two?" He asked. 

You simply grinned and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
